The Stith and Preed Show, episode 14
by Rasputin
Summary: Here's a previous episode of the show. I had this crazy idea to bring the Pokemon on it. *evil laugh* Rated PG-13 for language and mild violence. Note: Do not post an episode anywhere other than at The Flaming Akkrenian!!! The show is a trademark of t


No, I don't own the Titan AE characters or the Pokemon. blah blah blah....  
  
Episode 14....  
*theme music plays*  
Stith: Good morning everybody! Our third week on air is about to come to a close, and boy do we have an interesting show today!  
Preed: Eh, Precious, why are there so many kids in the audience today?  
Stith: Because on the show today we have the Pokeman trainer, Ash, and he's going to bring all of his Pokeman!  
Kid in Audience: That's PokeMON! Get it right you dillweed!!!!  
Stith: *growls* Why you little..!!!  
Preed: Now now, control yourself precious.  
Stith: Anyway, we're going to have the Poke...mon on the show.  
Preed: Aww...crap! I'd rather have a Poke-in-the-eye! *groan*  
Audience: BOOO!!!!!  
Stith: Ehem, Preed, it's not going to be that bad. At least we don't have to worry about perverted guests this time!  
Preed: Yeah...but the writers are still perverts! *smiles* Hmmm.........Pokeman..  
Same Kid: PokeMON!!!!!  
Preed: Yeah, whatever...do they have anything to do with Pac-Man?  
Stith: I don't think so...Only one of them is entertaining!  
Preed: But they both only have two frames of animation!  
Stith: Oooh, right! Haha!  
Preed: You know, I used to have a crush on Mrs. Pac-Man.   
Stith: Why doesn't that suprise me? *rolls eyes*  
Preed: She's hot!!!! Just look at those lushious curves!  
Stith: *groans*  
Audience: Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash!   
Preed: Ass? Well, if you insist. *bends over*  
Stith: PREED!!! They said ASH!!! They're growing impatient....let's bring out our guest!  
*Ash walks out with Pikachu to massive hooting and screaming*  
Girl in Audience: I love you Ash!!!!! ahh..*faints*  
Stith: Hi, I see you have lots of fans!  
Ash: Hi Stith! Gee wiz! It's great to be here!  
Stith: So Ash, *looks at Pikachu*, what's his name? He sure is cute!  
Boy in audience: You don't know?!!! Oh my god!!!!! What an idiot! That's Pikachu! He's an electric Pokemon and is good against water Pokemon!  
Stith: Someone's obsessive!!! Ehem! *glares at kid*  
Ash: Yes, Pikachu's name is Pikachu. Isn't that right Pikachu?  
Pikachu: Pikachu!!!  
Stith: Awww.....how adorible!  
*Pikachu grabs Preed's leg*  
Preed: Ack!! Get him off!! It's humping my leg!!!  
Stith: I figured you'd enjoy that!  
Pikachu: Pikachu!!!  
Preed: Help! Rape!  
Ash: Teehee...oh Preed, you big silly! Pikachu loves you!  
Pikachu: Pika!  
Preed: That's what I'm afraid of!  
Stith: That's a first!  
*Ash makes a noise and Pikachu stops*  
Pikachu: Pikachu?  
Ash: Leave the big metal head alone Pikachu.  
Pikachu:....Pika......*looks hurt*  
Preed: It's 'bout time! Damn Pokemen!  
Kid in Audience: I said it's PokeMON!   
Stith: Security!!!  
Preed: Man Ash, you sure have a high pitched voice! did you ever hit puberty?  
Ash: What's that? Hehe! ou're silly using funny words!  
Preed: *looks at Stith* He sure is G rated!  
Stith: GOOD!  
Preed: Damn!  
Stith: Ash....may I ask Pikachu a question?  
Ash: OK!  
Stith: So Pikachu, how do you justify being locked up in a tiny ball all of the time?  
Pikachu: Pikachu!!  
Stith: Hmmm? Excuse me?  
Pikachu: Pikachu!!!!  
Stith: What?  
Pikachu: PIKACHU!!!!  
Stith: Huh?  
Preed: What did he say?  
Stith: I don't know.....  
Preed: I think it's broken Ash!  
Ash: Oh Pikachu isn't broken, are you Pikachu?  
Pikachu: Pikachu!  
Ash: See?  
Stith: Is that all that he can say?  
Ash: Yep!  
Preed: That sucks!  
Girl in audience: Mommy! The big smelly alien said a bad word!  
Preed: Oh my god.....*slaps forhead*  
Stith: I don't get it....why is that all that he can say?  
Kid: You twit!!!!  
Preed: Did he say tit?  
Stith: OFF! Get out of here now! *draws blaster*  
Kid: Oh fine but you wouldn't be so tough if I had my level 99 Mewtwo!!!!  
Stith: Whatever......Preed! Save me! These kids are crazy!!!  
Preed: I'd be delighted!   
Stith: Actually on second thought......never mind....Ash, I can't communicate with Pikachu here.   
Ash: Why not?  
Stith: IT ONLY SAYS PIKACHU!!!  
Ash: Pikachu doesn't mind living in a little ball! That's what Pikachu said!  
Preed: *looks at Stith* The lad's nuts my dear!  
Pikachu: Pikachu!!!! Pikachu!!!!  
*grabs Preed yet again*  
Preed: AHHH!!!!!! GET! OFF!!! *kicks Pikacu across the auditorium*  
Pikachu: Piiiikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!  
Ash: Don't do that to Pikachu!  
Preed: That's the horniest Pokeman I've ever seen!  
Another kid: PokeMON!!!...not man!  
Stith: Uh........so what else do you have Ash? Any other Pokeman?....I mean Pokemon.....  
Ash: How about Jigglypuff.  
Stith: That's sounds harmless....ok.  
Ash: JIGGLYPUFF! GO!!!!  
Preed: Settle down!  
Stith: Jigglypoof was it?  
Ash: That's Jigglypuff!  
Stith: Oops...  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly?  
Preed: I got your jiggly!  
Stith: Preed!  
Preed: Gettin' jiggy wit it! Woo!!!!  
Ash: Now don't get Jigglypuff mad or Jigglypuff'll hurt you!  
Preed: Oh I'm sure......  
Stith: Ash....  
Ash: Yes?  
Stith: Let me give you a hint....try using PRONOUNS!!!!  
Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff!!!  
Preed: Oh crap....this one can't talk either, can it?  
Stith: *groans*  
*Jigglypuff grabs Preed's leg*  
Preed: AAAH!! This one too!!!  
Ash: Teehee!  
Stith: OK...no more Jigglypuff!  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly?.....  
Preed: Hmmmm...ooh, he looks like a big delicious marshmellow!! mmmm *begins salivating*  
Stith: Preeed!...NO!  
Preed: But?  
Stith: Control yourself!  
Preed: Awww...fine, can I eat you instead?  
Stith: NO! GROSS!  
Preed: It's OK.....I already had my turn!  
Stith: RRR! Preed, I'll kill you!  
Ash: Jigglypuff can kill him.  
Preed: AH! NO!........Kinda morbid aren't you?  
Stith: No Ash...leave the co-host alone.  
Preed: Whew....  
Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff!!!!!  
Stith: AAAAH!!! Talk right!!!! *draws blaster and fires* *Jigglypuff explodes*  
Kids: AAAH!!! NOOOOO!!!! *some of them begin crying....*  
Preed: Nice going precious!  
Stith: Sorry!  
Ash: Awww gee willickers.....now I have to catch another one!  
Stith: What?! Ash, that's wrong,....catching these poor things, making them live in little balls, and then forcing them to battle each other! That's cruelty!  
Ash: Teehee! I'll be the greatest Pokemon trainer ever!  
Preed: That's something to brag about.......eh, now what?  
Ash: I have a suprise! Let me get my balls out.  
Stith: ASH!  
Preed: *gasp* Did he just-  
Ash:-*pulls out Pokeball.*  
Preed: Oh...  
Stith: Whew.....  
Ash: I have a new never before seen Pokemon!  
Kids: YAY!!!!!!!  
Stith and Preed: yay...  
Stith: So what's it called?  
Ash: You'll see! COCKAROO GO!!!!!  
Stith: Do you have to be so dramatic? Yeesh.......  
Ash: What are you talking about?  
Preed: Cockaroo? What? *laughs*  
Ash: It's a kangaroo like Pokemon! Like you Stith!  
Stith: I'm not a kangaroo!!!! *hops up and down*  
Preed: Hehe! I believe you, mate!  
Stith: Preed!  
Cockaroo: Cockaroo!  
Preed: Cock?  
Cockaroo: Cock?  
Preed: Cock!  
Cockaroo: Cock cock cock!  
Preed: Cock!  
Stith: Stop that!!  
Preed: I like this one! Cock!!!  
Cockaroo: COCK!!!!!  
Preed: CockatycockatyCOCKCOCKCOCK!!!!  
Cockaroo: COOOOOOCK!!!  
Sith: Preeeed!!!  
Preed: Now now Precious! I wouldn't want to make you COCK you're gun!  
Stith: Preed?  
Preed: Yes?  
Stith: *SMACK*  
Preed: Owww!  
Stith: Pardon me Ash....  
Ash: It's OK  
Stith: So what does this new Pokemon do?  
Preed: Well he...  
Stith: Not asking you!  
Preed: has the power to screw any girl..  
Stith: SHUT UP!!!! You're ruining the show again!!!!  
Ash: Cockaroo has the power to destroy the evil ones.  
Stith: Like the Drej?  
Preed: He can screw the Drej!!!!  
Stith: You can't screw the Drej! They are pure energy!  
Preed: Well that makes it more fun! You never get tired!  
Ash: What are you guys talking about?  
Stith: Don't ask until you're 15 kid.  
Ash: Okie dokie! Teehee!  
Preed: Okie dokie? *looks at Ash funny* Ash, what you need is some porn!  
Ash: Some what?  
Preed: Meet me after the show.  
Stith: Ash, you will not meet him after the show!  
Preed: Awww...you're no fun!  
Cockaroo: COCK!  
Preed: Hehe! COCK! COCK! COCK!  
Cockaroo: COCK! COCK!  
Preed: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!!!!!!!!!!  
Cockaroo: COCK!  
Ash: What's a cock?  
Preed: Can I show him?  
Stith: NO!  
Preed: Cock!  
Stith: *pulls out blaster again* ENOUGH! *Shoots Cockaroo*   
Kids: NOOOOO!!!! Get her!!!!!  
Stith: AAAH!!!! Well that's all for today!! Ciao!!!!! *runs off stage with a mob of  
angry kids behind her*  
Preed: EEEK! Wait for me Precious!!!   
*credits roll*  
  
There, that was one of the tamer ones.......hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Now for some shameful promotion hehe......If you liked this you can read the rest at my site: pub22.ezboard.com/btheflamingakkrenian  
  



End file.
